


Суррогат

by Zolturates



Category: Fifth Element (1997), Lost in Space (1998)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Lala_Sara's series Dip Dip (Считалочка)<br/>Считалочка<br/>Chapter 2: два Суррогат</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суррогат

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lala_Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Считалочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881931) by [Lala_Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara). 



"...Второй – всего лишь суррогат..."

Lala_Sara


End file.
